Te amo por eso hago las cosas
by queen goenji kira yagami
Summary: Después de mucha tristeza llega la felicidad hasta cierta llamada Goenji: ya no te amo... mal summary lo se pero denle oportubidad para mi amiga Rosenthal-Fire


**YO: hi! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero bien ando muy pensativa últimamente pero para no aburrirnos les traigo un One-shot a pedido de mi amiga Rosenthal- Fire de una pareja muy tierna GOENJIXHARUNA.**

**Kido: ¡me haces muy feliz So-chan! ¬¬***

**Yo: amiga te dedico el fic espero que te guste y también espero tu review para ver que te pareció ^.^**

Si él no te supo valorar yo sí.

GoenjixHaruna.

*POV Haruna*

Hoy por fin he decidido confesar mis sentimientos hacia Fudo pero no se tal vez él no lo tome en serio es muy terco y arrogante, y aunque me correspondiera no lo admitiría por su orgullo. Traigo unas cuantas toallas para los chicos y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Fuyuka y Fudo besándose mientras los demás les aplauden y gritan ¡Qué buena pareja hacen!

Me destroza ¿Por qué si yo lo amo? No tengo nada en contra de Fuyuka ni de Fudo no es su culpa es la mía por haber esperado tanto Aki me había dicho en varias ocasiones que Fudo me esperaba y ahora alguien me gano, salgo corriendo de ahí desesperada nadie me nota ni siquiera mi hermano o eso pensaba.

¿?: - ¿Por qué estas llorando?-escucho a lo lejos una voz, la conocía era esa tan codiciada voz del delantero de fuego-.

Haruna: -por nada y me gustaría estar sola… Goenji…- me levanto de mi escondite y me dispongo a salir huyendo de nuevo pero no cuento con que su mano tome mi brazo-.

Goenji: - escúchame una flor tan delicada no merece llorar ¿Por qué lloras? Haruna- me sonrojo levemente al escuchar su comentario estoy en un dilema entre decirle o no prefiero hacerlo y él me escucha- ¿entonces todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de Fudo?-.

Haruna: - sí, gracias por escucharme Goenji-kun eres un verdadero amigo- le doy un beso en la mejilla-.

*FIN POV HARUNA*

*POV GOENJI*

Goenji: - claro, amigos por siempre ¿no?-.

Haruna: -si siempre seremos amigos nada lo cambiara- no era suficiente el hecho de que a Haruna le gustara Fudo si no que ahora tenía que lidiar con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y no poder confesármele porque ella solo me ve como un amigo-.

Goenji: - Haruna ¿te gustaría ir por un helado o al parque de diversiones?- si no puede ser feliz conmigo al menos hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance por verla sonreír como solo ella puede-.

Haruna: -por supuesto Goenji-kun quiero des estresarme por todo esto- le tomo la mano y la llevo al parque de diversiones-.

*POV KIDO*

No he visto a Haruna en todo el día y me preocupa, ¿y si le paso algo? ¿y si se la llevaron los espíritus chocarreros? No calma respira Kido nada malo puede pasarle solo debió de haber salir a pasear. Esperen quienes son esos dos es mi hermana pero… un momento esta con Goenji muy bien PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR GOENJI LOS ESPIARE POR PRECAUCION PERO SI LE HACES ALGO A MI HERMANA TE MATO!

*FIN POV KIDO*

*POV HARUNA*

Goenji: -achu!-.

Haruna: - salud-.

Goenji: -gracias, creo que alguien está hablando de mi-.

Haruna: - ¿Quién sabe?... oye mira la torre Inazuma ¿podemos ir?-.

Goenji: - ¿Por qué no? Pero jamás la has visitado-.

Haruna: - no y me gustaría hacerlo- estaba un poco apenada n lo quería incomodar-.

Goenji: - entonces señorita Otonashi será un placer llevarla para conocer la tan humilde Torre de Metal que se sitúa en Inazuma Town- dijo haciendo la típica pose de caballero, tome su brazo y fuimos, cuando llegamos ya estaba anocheciendo-.

Haruna: - es hermoso ver el atardecer desde aquí-.

Goenji: - no es tan hermoso como tú- me puse nerviosa-

Haruna: -¿Cómo?-.

Goenji: - Haruna no me importa lo que sientes hacia Fudo pero hay algo que llevo atorado desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Haruna: - así y ¿Qué es?-.

Goenji: - sabes también porque me uní a Raimon- negué con la cabeza- por ti ese partido contra tu hermano fue donde te vi donde me enamore estabas escribiendo una nota periodística la guardo como todas-.

Haruna: - ummm Goenji no sé qué decir, supongo que tú también me gustas…-

Goenji: - deja que te describa lo que ciento-.

La noche entera hablando de un romance

imbatible toda la noche...

Sin tiempo para enamorarme

por un hecho de debilidad...

Sin embargo si nado por mi memoria

la realidad es trankila y calida...

Justo cuando kiero acer algo seguro...

¿con qe me estoy ilusionando?

Me gusta lo lejos qe están las nubes, no las puedo tocar...

Seguiré a tu empeño q forma remolinos en mi corazon...

Si algun dia lograse saberlo todo

mi corazon te seguirá queriendo

aunque tuviesemos ke luchar contra el tiempo

mi nostalgica tierra me reflejaría

un sombrio romance de luz y oscuridad

Haruna: - esa canción fue hermosa, Goenji yo te amo- me acerque para entregarle mi primer beso cuando a lo lejos escuche un grito-.

Kido: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se aventó hacia nosotros pero Goenji me cargo y comenzó a correr mientras mi hermano nos perseguía-.

Haruna: - onni-chan deja de seguirnos POR FAVOR-.

Y eso paso aquel día Kido se cansó de correr y dijo que aprobaba nuestro noviazgo pero que si me pasaba algo mataría a Goenji para mí todo era perfecto, ganamos el mundial y nos graduamos pero no contaba con algo.

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Recibí una llamada telefónica era de Goenji.

Haruna:- hola, mi amor ya voy camino a la iglesia para reservarla, no puedo creer que pronto nos casemos-.

Goenji: -justamente de eso quería hablar, Haruna yo…-

Haruna: - ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas-.

Goenji: - ya no te amo Haruna, llevo meses engañándote con Ulvida-.

Haruna: - ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad deja de bromear Goenji-.

Goenji: - no es ninguna broma, yo no te amo y no nos casaremos, saldré del país me escapare con ella, lo siento-.

Haruna: - no Goenji no NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS NO ESO NO TODO MENOS ESO-.

Colgó se llevó mi felicidad y mi sonrisa, pero seguí a delante.

*FIN POV HARUNA*

*POV GOENJI*

Estoy destrozado tuve que dejar a la única mujer que he amado pero todo ha sido por su bien estar.

Ulvida: - ¿Por qué le mentiste? Si la amas-.

Goenji: - por eso porque la amo no dejare que nada malo le pase, gracias por ayudarme-.

Ulvida: - lo hago porque tú y Haruna son mis mejores amigos Goenji no pienso que esto allá sido la mejor opción ahora ella nos odia y eso me duele mucho-.

Goenji: - perdóname Ulvida pero no quiero que nada malo le pase y si tengo que pagar el precio de que me odie lo hare sin importar nada-.

Ulvida: - pero Goenji…-

Goenji: - mi nombre es Ishido Shuuji y el tuyo Kaede Kigali ¿ok?-.

Ulvida: si, todo sea por proteger el futbol y a Haruna.

**Yo: como me ha quedado espero bien y que les haya gustado.**

**¿meresco un review?**

**sayo**


End file.
